Keani
} |name = Keani |image = Avatar-Keani.png |supertitle = Island character |location = |relationshipunlocks = }} left|100pxKeani es la residente más conocedora de Paradise Bay; no descansará hasta que Paradise Bay sea la isla más famosa de los Siete Mares. Necesita un Maestro Mercante para hacer los muelles en forma de barco para todos los barcos mercantes que esperan para navegar y comerciar con los isleños. Descripción Keani es tu guía en Paradise Bay y está desbloqueado en el Nivel 1. Su padre fue el último Maestro Mercante, una tarea que ahora usted ha asumido, y su madre fue una pirata famosa. Keani espera restaurar Paradise Bay a su antiguo y próspero ser mediante la reactivación del comercio. Anteriormente vivía en una cabaña muy pequeña cerca del Reserva natural, pero desde entonces se ha mudado a una vivienda más espaciosa en la isla principal Keani también es el cuidador de Finn, un joven que huyó de la escuela a Paradise Bay con el sueño de convertirse en pirata. Apariencia Keani es una mujer joven con la piel bronceada y los ojos dorados. Su largo cabello negro es jalado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo baja. Se la presenta con un vestido rosa acentuado con un cinturón amarillo. La falda del vestido se desvanece en un rosa más oscuro y está decorada con grandes flores de hibisco estilizadas de color rosa claro. Lleva sandalias y una gran flor en el pelo. Durante las fiestas, Keani cambia a un vestido azul de estilo similar decorado con grandes copos de nieve. Durante la celebración del primer aniversario del juego, en agosto de 2016, Keani recibió de nuevo un vestido nuevo, esta vez de color amarillo brillante con acentos rosados. La flor en su cabello también fue cambiada: era amarilla con un centro rosado. Ocasionalmente usa un disfraz de "Bruja Burbuja", basado en un personaje de otro juego de Reyes. Se vio por primera vez durante el evento de Halloween de 2016, y luego de nuevo durante un evento promocional de King celebrando el lanzamiento de un nuevo juego de Bubble Witch. Portrait-Keani.png Portrait-KeaniCelebration.png Keani Full XMas.png Keani celebration Full XMas.png Niveles de relación Vea en Gráfico de Niveles de Personajes Citas de Keani Quotations (click "Show" to see) => *''More trades are coming in all the time. Keep those workshops busy!'' *''Of all the places in the world, I get to live on this island. Just lucky, I guess.'' *''Dot the seagull makes our tools at the Island Workshop. She loves her job!'' *''I'm so glad you came to Paradise Bay! It's such a relief to have some help!'' *''So much to do to make Paradise Bay glorious again. I'd better get back to work.'' *''Our island is the talk of the seven seas! Well it will be. Soon.'' *''The living is easy here! Even Trevor, the tradepost toucan, takes plenty of naps.'' *''I want to see the world, but how could it be any better than what I've got right here?'' *''Keep Skippy supplied with nets if you want plenty of fish. And you do trust me.'' *''Sun, sand, surf, and all the fish you can eat. What a great place this is!'' *''I love Paradise Bay, but there's a whole world out there I want to see someday.'' *''Don't you love it when things are neat and clean and in the right place?'' *''Getting this place ship-shape will take a little work. Okay, a lot of work.'' *''I'd get more rest if everyone picked up after themselves. Starting with Finn.'' *''We always need lots of bamboo to build and repair things around Paradise Bay.'' *''What's bamboo good for? Everything you see here was built with it, one pole at a time.'' *''Paradise Bay is going to be the name on every's lips, just wait and see!'' *''We go through a lot of fish around here, which is why I trained Skippy to catch them.'' *''The day Finn cleans up his room, turtles will fly over Paradise Bay!'' *''I'd love to travel, but it won't be easy to leave this place. It's perfect!'' *''Have you seen the wonderful animals here? I'm training them to make life easier for us.'' *''Dot the seagull makes the best nets in the islands. She's an artist!'' *''Have you seen Finn? He promised to clean his room today...'' *''I can't wait to get the Docks restored so merchant ships can land!'' *''Plan shops, plant crops, push a mop. There's always something that needs doing!'' *''Am I the only person on this island who picks up after herself? Don't answer that.'' *''This is the loveliest place on Earth! It's the only place I've ever been, but still....'' *''One of these days, I'll finally get things organized!'' *''I won't rest until Paradise Bay is famous all over the world!'' fr:Keani Categoría:Isleños